


Close to me

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Linus comforts a female summoner, his s/o who's feeling homesick.





	Close to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was another raffle prize!!!

The two of you were on a meadow enjoying yourselves. You couldn’t ask for a more perfect day; the sun was shining and the cool breeze felt so good on your face. You wouldn’t get sun-burnt because you were sitting under a big tree that provided the most mesmerizing shade, the shapes of the shadows you would trace were unending.

You could hear grunts and shouts a few spaces ahead of you, you were mostly distracted with your ever-changing drawings, but you decided to look up.

It was Linus, your Linus, he was practising with Basilikos against some dummies, many of which lay on the ground completely destroyed. You saw him, he was covered in sweat and at one point he had discarded his jacket and the sword he carried on his back to be bare-chested, it was absolutely hot, you thought as you ripped some grass from the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw you ripping the grass and immediately stopped. “Were you watching me train?” His voice would always bring warmth to your heart. He ran and knelt in front of you, cupping your face in his hands and giving you a big kiss on the lips. Normally, you would return each of his kisses, because they always brought smiles to you, but not this time, you didn’t make any other reaction but stay there and receive his love. “H- W-what’s wrong? Did I do something to you? Did something happen? Did anyone do something to you?”

That was one of the things you liked the most about Linus, how despite his rash and abrasive nature there was this side of him that made him care so much for his partner, it was something so intense, something deep inside of him, something that you valued more than anything. “No, of course not, I’m fine, I-I mean, I don’t know, I’m just… I don’t know”

“Are you sure? I… I know sometimes I am too fired up and end up screwing things up, but-”

You pulled him into your arms and into the ground, his muscular frame was squishing you a bit but you didn’t mind, you were so used to being above him and surprising him with stuff like this was everything, the way he would yelp and try to shield your fall and afterwards how he would hold himself with his elbows and his face would be just inches away from you was a delight for you. Both would end up smiling. “You didn’t do anything wrong!” You were giggling as he held himself above you, most of his sweat was absorbed by your clothes, but the beads on his face were still there, so he moved one hand to wipe his face, the bicep on the arm he was holding himself on was flexed and almost touching you. “And you never do anything wrong, honestly. On the contrary, you help me out so much that sometimes I think I’m the one at fault.”

“For real?” He asked, lowering himself a bit more. “You’re not at fault.” He smiled, making you feel a bit secure. “And we won’t be here, apologizing to each other until the day ends.” He gave you a kiss on the cheek. “But really though.” He gave you another one on your other cheek. “It’s not like you to act this way.” He moved to lay beside you, holding your hand afterwards. “So… what’s wrong?”

You sighed. Sometimes Linus could be sharp and call you out. You couldn’t lie to him then, and it wouldn’t be good to do so, even if he didn’t have anything to do with it. With another sigh, you talked. “It’s this… feeling I sometimes get.”

You didn’t want to share anything else– thinking that what you said was enough. “What kind of feeling? You’re not telling me everything. You know you can trust me.” Linus held your hand a bit tighter.

“Yeah, I know.” You closed your eyes then. “Sometimes… I miss my own world.” The phrase brought a sensation to you. The same one you talked about. “I miss my family. I miss how we took care of each other, how close we were and how nothing could break us apart.” Bringing it out was hurting you, but you were already speaking and stopping would only make you feel worse. “I miss my friends, their laughs, the stupid stuff we did, how we all bonded.”

You didn’t realize it but you were shaking, a reaction of your body after you started sharing some of your deeper thoughts. It was all painful, more than you would have liked to admit. Why did you have to be the summoner? Why did you have to get thrown into a fight that wasn’t yours? Why did you have to become a leader of the people, when sometimes you weren’t sure you could lead yourself?

There was no way for you to know at that moment since everything was so overwhelming, but you were crying as well. “And– and– and sometimes everything becomes too much. Sometimes I don’t think I’m capable of doing everything they expect of me! How am I supposed to hold such a responsibility? I can’t! I can’t–”

And suddenly, you felt strong arms pulling you close to a body. It was warm, it was bigger than you. It should have made you stop crying then, but it has the opposite effect. You cried louder because you could feel compassion, understanding, acceptance, care. Love. “You cry all you need to.” Linus’ voice was low, almost like a whisper. Secret words that only you could hear. “I got you. You vent off, looks like you need it.” Then, you felt a slight weight over your head. It was him resting his chin over you. “And I’ll still be right here. I know I’m not family, but you can be damn sure I’m your friend, hell, more than that, I’m your person and you’re mine! We have each other but sometimes that isn’t enough, I know it. I miss my family sometimes too. But I know that I have to keep getting stronger for them. I know I’ll see them someday and that’s when I’ll give them the biggest hug ever.”

His words were making you feel better little by little. Linus was right. You were more than entitled to feel like you did, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have anyone you couldn’t consider special. Linus was one. “I–”

“So you just keep crying, keep getting everything out, as long as you’re close to me, I’ll keep you safe.” His arms held you tighter, held you closer, so close that you could feel and hear his calm heartbeat, so close that you could feel the most secure you’ve ever felt before.

You cried louder than before and even screamed twice into his chest. The sounds of your screams were muffled by him, but it still felt like you were releasing everything you held down since the moment you arrived in that world. It felt… good, you finally were letting everything go, you were being free.

You had stopped crying after a while, after your attack had passed and after your tears dried up. You wouldn’t move, however, Linus body so close to you felt so good. His skin was warm despite being out in the open fields and his calm breathing had been so helpful in getting to calm you down. You didn’t want to move.

You wouldn’t give anything else for that.

You wanted to stay there forever.

Nevertheless, after more quiet moments, Linus moved his head and his arm, to touch your chin and lift your face so you could see him. “All good? You went silent for a good while.“

And just looking at his face told you that there was nothing to worry about when you were with him. Your family and home were one thing, but Linus was completely other, and something special as well, something truly special. He was somebody you could call “home” as well. Someone you could cry on, someone you could count on, someone who would have your back until his last breath.

You looked at him in the eyes. “Yes, I think I’m good.” You kept your voice low, as you could feel it was still raspy from all the crying and screaming.

“Good.” He kissed you once, then he looked at your eyes as well.

You were sitting near the tree, under its shade, making multiple drawings of whatever form you could see in the shades. You lifted your gaze to see Linus swinging Basilikos around the last five dummies. You hugged your knees and you looked to the side afterwards, at a mountain and the setting sun. Maybe it’s not so bad. He’s a lot more than I could ever describe in words.

The leaves rustled as you kept looking at the mountains, thinking of the day you could return home. Home… the word couldn’t leave your mind. Whether it was back to your own world, or going to Linus’ with him, you were sure that you wouldn’t feel like that anymore. You knew what you wanted, you knew what you had. Things were good.

You moved your head in time to see Linus running towards you, cupping your face in his hands before giving you a big kiss on the lips. “I’m finished, we can go now!” He took your hands and pulled you up, bringing them around his body so you could hug him. “I’m starving, let’s go eat and then I’ll take you to the fair in town. How’s that sound?”

“Perfect.”

You walked alongside Linus, never letting go of his hand. You looked once more at the mountain range, and the sun that was moments from his completely. This… Him… I like it… This is unique… This is… Home.


End file.
